In recent years it has become evident that the rehabilitation and treatment of injured joints and surrounding soft tissue can be expedited by use of continuous passive motion (CPM) static and dynamic serial splinting of the involved joint and surrounding soft tissue. CPM and splinting entails moving the joint via its related limbs through a passive controlled range of motion without requiring any muscle coordination. Active motion is also beneficial to the injured joint, however muscle fatigue limits the length of time the patient can maintain motion or positioning, therefore a device that provides continues passive motion to the joint is essential to maximize rehabilitation results. Numerous studies have proven the clinical efficacy of CPM or splinting to accelerate healing and maintain a range of motion. Static Progressive Splinting (SPS) and Dynamic Splinting (DS) are accepted and effective treatment modalities for the management and modelling of soft tissue surrounding articulations. Both SPS and DS have been proven efficacious and are supported by clinical studies. CPM, SPS and DS are integral components of a successful therapy protocol.
The successful rehabilitation of elbow and forearm injuries is complex, time consuming and often challenging due to the mobility, complex geometry and high stresses in and around the joint.